headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Nevada
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Las Vegas | 1st = }} is a U.S. state in the continental United States. Formerly known as Nevada Territory, it is the thirty-sixth state to be granted statehood and was admitted to the Union on October 31st 1864. Its capital city is Carson City. The largest, and most populous city in Nevada however is Las Vegas, made famous largely due to the lucrative gambling industry on the Las Vegas Strip. Nevada is bordered to the west by California, to the east by Arizona and Utah and to the north by Oregon and Idaho. Its southern confluence connects with both California and Arizona. Points of Interest * Las Vegas: Las Vegas is an American located in the U.S. state of Nevada. It is a popular resort city known for its casino district and active night time activities on the Las Vegas Strip, which has earned it the nickname "Sin City". Las Vegas is the county seat of Clark County and is the the most populous city in Nevada with a population of more than 1,951,000 people in the metro area. Vegas has earned itself an "anything goes" attitude with regards to leisure activities and the expectations of those who visit there. A popular phrase used to describe some of the more unsavory pleasures the city may yield is, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". * Simmonsville: Simmonsville is a swatch of land located in the state of Nevada. In 1988, the US government used a swatch of desert as a testing ground for atomic weapons. The weapons triggered the doorway to another dimension – Hell. At this point in time, the Malebolgia took the stolen memories of Al Simmons and fused them with pscyhoplasm. The psychoplasm created Simmonsville based on Al’s memories. Jason Wynn had Al Simmons killed not because of professional disagreements, but because he had made a bargain with the Malebolgia. Wynn would offer the Malebolgia an expendable killer in exchange for a supply of psychoplasm. Films that take place in * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark * Hills Have Eyes Part II, The * Leprechaun 3 * Night Stalker, The * Resident Evil: Extinction * Seed 2 * Tremors TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 4 Characters from * Leslie Vernon * Tyrone Fisk People who were born in * Brian Brough * Cerina Vincent * Charisma Carpenter * Jenna Jameson * Rebekah Kochan * Rutina Wesley * Stephanie Romanov * Thomas Dekker People who died in * Shirley Walker External Links * at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Nevada Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Miscellaneous